06-15-2013 - Foursquare and Yelp Checkins
Length: 1 hour, 24minutes, 56 seconds check in calls, twitter, yelp, foursquare, credit card machine, corporate office Show Notes 00:29 RBCP is now calling the show The Snow Plow Show because fuck the other Snow Plow Show; taking a break from pizza calls for a bit despite just getting a great haywire killer robot pizza delivery idea for calls 3:03 - 3:30 C.J. Sweetness calls in. Don't call in. 4:25 It's 80's night featuring mostly 80's music from RBCP's collection. RBCP is calling people who have checked into restaurants (not bars or sports clubs) with Foursquare & Yelp under their real name, by searching "Checked in" on Twitter or something. He is normally calling from the corporate office of the place he is calling. 4:49 - 5:30 Call to Ashley but RBCP forgets an important part and terminates the call. 6:15 - 15:40 A series of four+ calls to a restaurant that uses their phone machine line to run credit card checks. RBCP is calling for Ruthie but soon after the phone starts ringing, a series of touch-tones are pressed by the person on the other end. RBCP quickly deduces what it going on and does an impression of a credit card machine. Someone picks up and RBCP says he's from the Visa/Mastercard corporate offcie and asks for Ruth, followed by more touch-tones. RBCP makes with the credit card machine noises and the call ends. RBCP calls back, immediately gets hit with touch-tones and an employee gets on the phone, eventually getting the phone to Ruthie. RBCP says he knows she is Ruthie because they have a voice recognition system on the phone. Then her friend Melissa gets on the phone who passes it to another woman who hangs up. RBCP calls back and acts like a credit card machine, then several more times before someone answers and hangs up on him. 16:10 Thanks for donating money to Carlito but you can stop because Carlito is full of money. 17:51 - 20:22 RBCP calls for Jim W. and tries to talk the employee into running after his car. 20:41 - 22:05 Calling for Amal T. but the woman will not page her despite RBCP's loud pleadings. 23:48 - 28:50 Calling Sushi for Eva with the crazy terrorist last name. Eva finally answers and RBCP tells her that since she passed counterfeit bills the last time she was in, he is kicking her out. The owner takes the call and ends it soon after. 29:12 BREAKING NEWS Ruthie just tweeted about the call she just got from RBCP. 30:17 - 32:35 Calling Santa Monica Pizza from Ryan Metro. RBCP accuses him of passing counterfeit bills and Ryan busts RBCP. Ryan gives some gay shout-outs. 33:30 - 36:17 Calling the All Indian Cafe for Aaron C. Aaron gets on the phone and RBCP tries to get him to call the owner a banchod. 36:19 - 42:25 A series of calls to the Glendale Target for Tina. After a couple of attempts, RBCP thinks he may have the store on high alert for his calls, so he tricks the operator using an old lady voice and eventually gives up. 42:36 - 47:58 Chris Tompkinson from the Good Karma Vegan Company corporate office calls for Brittany C, a tattooed vegan bartender who likes cats. Chris tells her she's been using stolen credit cards. Management gets on the phone and RBCP says he's Brittany's doctor and she needs to tell Brittany that she is pregnant. Then Management's Management gets on the phone and RBPC tells him he is a podiatrist so the guy sends a SWAT team to RBCP's GPS location. 48:51 - 51:22 Brad from corporate is calling the West Hollywood Starbucks for Maria. Brad tells she she is the 300th customer and wins free drinks for the night. She hands the phone back to the employee, Nigel, and Brad tells him to closely watch her because she is going to try and scam free drinks, according to her pimp. 51:40 RBCP checks for tweets from the people he has called. 52:33 - 55:00 Calling for Jered Jones, who isn't there so RBCP plays Ode to Alderaan by Glenn Case while she is on the phone. 57:07 BREAKING NEWS Rap is crap. Hip-hop is a flop. 57:15 - 1:03:30 Calling a Honolulu Chucky Cheese for Maria (Marissa) C. The hold music is a surreal PSA on how to build a nuclear reactor. 1:04:20 - 1:06:46 Calling a very busy restaurant for Tina A. When asked to describe Tina, RBCP says she likes music and dancing. 1:07:10 - 1:08:05 RBCP takes a request from enigma420 to call the Trollson restaurant in Philly which is having register problems and a familiar voice answers the phone. 1:08:45 Three hour mark of the live show. 1:10:35 - 1:14:43 Calling IHOP for Nerd Revenge but the woman refused to yell out his name. RBCP tells her is from the Waffle House corporate office and she hangs up on him. 1:14:57 - 1:17:29 Call to The Cookie House for Daniel R. RBCP is calling from the Ditty Reese corporate office. 1:20:20 - end Listener calling in ideas for future pranks and RBCP hanging up on him 419 times. Category:Snow Plow Show